fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules (DeathGr)
Hercules '''or better known as '''Heracles is a Silver Key belonging to . He is a close range fighter that utilizes immense strength and Earth Magic. 'Appearance' Hercules appears as a muscular middle aged man with black hair and beard, orange shining eyes. He wears a tattered black sleevless shirt, beads on his right hand and a bear's pelt. 'Personality' When out of combat, Hercules is a friendly individual that appreciates the company of others while enjoying life's simplest things. When in battle though,he becomes wild and displays his experience in close combat. When the beads that restrain him are taken off, he becomes totally berserk. 'Magic and Abilities' Immortality:'''As a Celestial Spirit Hercules can live forever unless forced to stay in the Human World for prolonged time. '''Monstrous Strength: '''Hercules is known as the physically strongest Silver Key and it is believed that if he could ever attain Zodiac Spirit status he would surpass the infamous Taurus in that aspect. '''Berserker State: '''In the case his current physical strength is not enough, Hercules can remove the beads in his right hand to enter a berserker state that doubles his strength and increases his speed but, like a true berserker, he becomes a danger to owner and enemy alike while being unable to use magic. He cannot maintain this state for long due to the strain it puts on him and when he regains his self, his summoning is over. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Hercules is a master hand to hand fighter, something disregarded when in his berserk state. His style focuses on delivering heavy strikes on vital areas of the enemy that combined with his strength can prove fatal. '''Earth Magic Earth Magic (地の魔法, Ji no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic revolving around the creation and manipulation of earth, stone, and mud. Hercules mostly uses it to create a huge club of earth and stone with which he can use some of his spells. Spells * Kornephoros Blow: '''Hercules extends his hand and a huge club made of earth is made to strike his enemies with. * '''Sacred Hind Strike: A spell used when using his club. When he activates the spell, his club is enveloped by earthly spikes. * Slash of Lion: '''A spell that can be used with or without the club. By saying the name while holding his club, his club becomes a sword that slices his enemies. Alternatively, he claps his hands and they are surrounded by earth in the form of claws. * '''Hydra Strike: '''A spell he dislikes to use. By slamming his club on the ground or punching with his fist, Hercules creates nine earthly serpents that can restrain or bite one or multiple enemies. * '''Hesperides Fall: '''By slamming his club on the ground or clapping his hands, Hercules uplifts chunks of earth that are shaped into palm sized orbs which he later fires. * '''Stymphalian Assault: '''By slamming his club on the ground, Hercules unleashed a barrage of sharp stones. * '''Augean Flow: '''By slamming his club on the ground, Hercules creates a huge wave of mud to swallow his enemies. * '''Hippolyte's Belt: '''By slamming his club on the ground or doing a grab motion with both of his hands, Hercules creates chains of soft earth that later become a single, bigger one that restrains the enemy. '''Trivia * Kornephoros is the brightest star of the Hercules Constellation. * His berserk state is a reference to the berserk state Hera put him that made him kill his family. * All of his spells minus Kornephoros Blow are based on his labors. * Hercules's appearance is based on Udyr from League of Legends. * He doesn't get along with Hydra, he is sympathetic towards Cancer and has great respect for Leo. * He engages in wrestling matches with Taurus when the chance appears itself. * He is a grandfather figure to practically all Celestial Spirits.